


Последний шанс

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: Не в этот раз, прости. Может, в следующей жизни?





	Последний шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!АУ, где на запястье таймер, отсчитывающий время до смерти соула.

На запястье у него тускло светятся голубые цифры. Они, как таймер, отражают время, оставшееся его соулмейту до момента, когда тот умрет. Раньше Крис думал, что они отмеряют время Виктории. Раньше Крис думал, что они отмеряют время его не любимой, но такой родной жене. За столько лет он успел поверить в их предназначенность друг другу. Несколько часов назад Виктория умерла, но он и не думал смотреть на счетчик на своей руке. Крис давно понял: его соулмейт вовсе не она.

У него две версии, одна хуже другой: первая состоит в том, что его родственная душа умерла, а затем у него появилась новая; вторая же – что его душа все же умерла, но затем воскресла. Крис не дурак, он успел сообразить, кто именно связан с ним духовно. Не кто иной как Питер Хейл, словно насмешка в лицо Криса, словно кислота на кожу, которая разъедает до самых костей. Он чтил кодекс. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем другие охотники – у него была совесть. Крис всегда был белой вороной в своей семье, даже Виктория вписывалась в эти садистские хитросплетения куда лучше, чем он сам. К счастью или нет, но его дочь пошла в него. Она - сердце и душа Криса, его свет в этом мире, полном несправедливости и жестокости, распространяемой очень темными душой людьми, например, его отцом и сестрой. Но оба умерли, два ублюдка.  
***

Как оказалось позднее – самые ужасные члены семьи Арджент будут даже живучее тараканов, пожалуй, они смогут пережить апокалипсис. Помогать умирать своим родным уже стало своего рода традицией: может, он и не убивал, но был либо рядом, либо имел прямое отношение к их смерти.

По самому больному ударила смерть его маленькой принцессы охотников – Эллисон должна была прожить долгую, полную приключений и историй жизнь, поступить в университет и окончить его, выйти замуж (МакКол, Лейхи – неважно), стать матерью, возглавить клан и принести в этот мир чуть больше справедливости, чем есть сейчас. Но она мертва, лежит в могиле рядом со своей матерью. Жертва ее ни в коем случае не напрасна: его умная девочка смогла найти способ уничтожить О́ни, уберечь друзей от новых потерь. Увы, сама она никак не могла выйти из битвы живой. Эллисон отдала жизнь за то, во что верила – «мы должны защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам». Все, что требовалось от Криса, так это продолжить дело дочери и защищать невинных. Но где найти эти самые силы, если ты и сам уже мертв внутри? Если вместо пылающего огня – догорающие угольки?

Питер стал его маяком в ночном океане. Сам Крис давно потерялся, но свечение Хейла доходит и до него, хотя тот и сам долгое время блуждал во тьме. Соулмейты же должны спасать даже самые пропащие души? Вытягивать из пучины боли? Отгонять мрак и освещать путь? Как бы не так. Да, он светит ему, Крису, как только может, но даже спустя столько лет он не осознает этого, не понял до сих пор, что они связаны на всех уровнях: духовном, физическом, кармическом, метафизическом.  
Питер Хейл – не просто дитя ночи, он и есть ночь, её самое извращенное воплощение. Ему не важны ничьи чувства, на трагедии он смотрит с раздражающей усмешкой. Оно и понятно: Питер потерял почти всё. Даже душу. Та где-то лежит и гниет, пока хозяин творит беспредел, а затем наступает затишье, и он вроде бы даже успокаивается, да вот только Крис знает, что Питер – хитрый и умный сукин сын, всегда выжидает, стоит в тени, просчитывает ситуацию и делает все исподтишка. Оборотни, люди – неважно, все справляются с болью и пустотой в груди так, как умеют. Некоторые выгорают дотла, места для чего-то нового и светлого просто не остается. Неужели и они такие же? Или все же шанс есть? Главное, чтобы не было слишком поздно, когда они оба осознают, что их связь – это именно то, что им обоим нужно; то, что послужит недостающим пазлом в картинке; то, что заставит вновь почувствовать тягу к жизни, что поможет вдохнуть полной грудью; то, что поможет отпеть их грешные души.

За плечами у Криса слишком много боли, смертей и сожалений. Это его последний шанс на счастье.

***  
На запястье у Питера тускло светятся голубые цифры. Цвет не настолько яркий, как у его глаз, но оттенок напоминает о том, почему он стал таким. Одиноким. Злым. Несчастным. Почти потерявшим надежду на лучшую жизнь. Кажется, его прокляли где-то там, сверху, потому что он абсолютно точно расплачивается за какой-то кармический долг, не иначе. После воскрешения он постоянно чувствует запах смерти – он резко-кислый, обжигающе-холодный. Питер как-то уже свыкся с ним, ведь этот запах начал преследовать его с Той Самой Ночи. С того момента, как небеса разверзлись и вывалили на него свои помои. Боги покинули это место, зато для демонов тут словно медом намазано. Питер Хейл – падший ангел, как недавно назвала его одна волчица. О нет, дорогуша, он вовсе не ангел: он дьявол во плоти. И берегите свои души, ибо он готов сожрать их с потрохами.

Когда-то давно Питер ждал кого-то, кто был обещан ему судьбой. Не сложилось. Сейчас ему настолько плевать, что он не моргнув вырвал бы сердце своему соулмейту, стоило ему или ей только появиться на пороге его дома. Что, если он опять полюбит и тот, другой человек, умрет? Что тогда? Очевидно, что после такого продолжать жить будет расточительством. Нужно будет освободить место для тех, кто этого действительно заслуживает. Питер пока не готов. Пусть его существование и лишено всякого смысла, он сам создаст себе смысл. А смысл в том, чтобы жить назло другим, жить, пока другие умирают, усмехаться смерти в лицо и, выхаркивая внутренности, говорить: не сегодня, сука ты старая.

***  
Как оказалось позднее – ему можно причинить боль. Не физическую, господи боже, с такой он имел дело тысячи раз, нет, боль иного плана, ту, которую он вроде как уже успел позабыть, и которая отдавала фантомной пульсацией в подкорке мозга.

Он, Питер Хейл, все еще способен чувствовать! Ну разве не смешно? К худу или к добру – трудно сказать, он пока не решил. Вот он стоит в зассаном, вонючем, жутко грязном и невероятно отвратительном месте, где-то в мрачных катакомбах Бикон-Хиллс, смотрит в голубые глаза Криса Арджента, а его рука проворачивает ржавую железяку у того где-то в печени, а может, селезенке, он не смотрит на рану, только в его глаза, такие прекрасные и полные всепрощения. Почему? Да черт его знает, засранца, он всегда был лучшим из всех охотников, которых он когда-либо встречал, и даже сейчас он не может взять и разозлиться на него, Питера, лишь смотрит, словно что-то знает, понимает. Он принимает его таким, какой он есть, сломленным, – внезапно понимает Питер. Принимает его брошенным. Ненавидящим весь мир вокруг него, но нуждающимся в чем-то еще, помимо злобы и чувства потери. Любви? Нужна ли ему, Питеру, любовь? Чем она поможет? Возможно, ему нужен человек, который поймет его. Поймет и подарит покой. Способен ли Крис Арджент на такое? Вся их семейка – причина бед его стаи.

Но Питер всегда чувствовал в Крисе стержень, его тянуло к этому тихому, рассудительному мужчине. Так может, все же стоит дать себе шанс на нечто большее, чем всепожирающая ненависть?

Оборотень опускает взгляд на стекающую по железке кровь, темными каплями падающую на пол, покрытый фекалиями мелких грызунов.

– Так что, Питер, – прерывисто говорит ему Крис, – собираешься все же умереть молодым? Стоило ли тогда воскресать? 

Питер раздраженно рыкнул.

– Что ты несешь?

Крис проигнорировал вопрос, лишь сделал слабую попытку поднять руку и указать на его запястье.

– Скажи, когда умрет твой соулмейт? Он проживет долгую жизнь или, как и ты, умрет молодым?

Впервые в жизни Питера Хейла застали врасплох. Он не знает, стоит ли отвечать, что он думает по поводу вопроса Криса, знает ли он, кто является его соулмейтом и вообще, какое его, собачье (какая ирония) дело?

Вместо этого он резким движением закатывает рукав на правой руке, открывая цифры, которые медленно отсчитывали время, отведенное Крису. На часах значилось ровно три минуты. Две минуты и пятьдесят девять секунд, пятьдесят восемь, пятьдесят семь.

– Не может быть, – отрешенно говорит Питер, горло словно сдавило колючей проволокой. Нет-нет-нет, он не мог так бездарно просрать свой единственный шанс, свой луч солнца, свет в конце тоннеля. Плевать, что раньше Питер думал вырвать ему сердце, он осознал, что для него все еще есть место под солнцем. Или было, по крайней мере. – Значит, я умру вскоре после этого? Я никогда не обладал совестью, такое не может заставить меня принять нерациональное решение.

– Совести у тебя, может, и нет, зато есть сердце, – Крис растягивает окровавленные губы в улыбке. – Оно не позволит тебе остаться здесь, как бы я ни хотел для тебя обратного.

Впервые в жизни у Питера глаза становятся влажными от слез. Но он не позволяет себе проронить даже скупую слезу, нет. Он останется верен себе до самого конца. Он придвигается ближе к Крису, обжигая губы того своим дыханием.

– Прости меня, прости меня, пожалуйста, я все испортил.

Они так и стоят, склонивши головы друг к другу, прижимаясь лбами.  
За плечами у Питера слишком много боли, смертей и сожалений. Это был его последний шанс на счастье.

The End.


End file.
